


Make Fire Instead.

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Multi, Oral Sex, Pining, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Harry has two very different friendships, but two very similar fantasies.





	Make Fire Instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Themes of... Kissing and Love. Content: Threesome. Jealousy. Pining. Rimming. Oral Sex. Dirty Talk.
> 
>  _“Do not give them a candle to light the way, teach them how to make fire instead. That is the meaning of enlightenment.”_ ― K. Kojouri | All my thanks to [](http://glittering-git.tumblr.com)[](http://glittering-git.tumblr.com)**glittering-git** for the beta.

The first time Harry wanked to fantasising about a boy, it was because of his best friend Ron. He'd had his suspicions that maybe he wasn't all that straight, but he wasn't sure he was all that gay, either. Sure, he'd looked at other men during Auror training, but he'd never acted on anything.

Not even if it was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

Then, one summer day, he'd gone to the beach with his friends. They'd all gathered around the Portkey for their planned weekend trip to Praia de Albandeira. It should have been a harmless and uneventful trip, _and_ it wasn't like he'd not seen Ron naked before, but it was anything but. Harmless or uneventful.

Ron was walking back from the sea, drops of water sliding down his toned, freckled stomach, and his shorts left very little to the imagination. Again, Harry didn't need to imagine, but there was something about the entire ensemble which had left him breathless. He'd locked himself in his hotel bathroom for a good half an hour fucking his hand. And ultimately for the entire weekend, whenever he'd had the time.

This went on for ages. Harry couldn't be left alone because lustful thoughts of Ron came creeping when he wasn't paying attention. It'd been enough for a while, but Harry decided he needed to get _actual_ experience with men. He didn't know what he would do about his attraction to his best friend, but he knew, he couldn't let _this_ part of him, this curiosity, go.

0-0

"You know, Draco Malfoy is gay." Luna spoke casually as if they were discussing the weather and were gonna go shopping for matching raincoats together.

Once, Luna had caught him eyeing the barista at the café they frequented together, which resulted in Harry confessing it all to her. He knew he was more than a little curious. Maybe more than a little bisexual. The guilt he felt for sexualising and fantasising about his best friend was eating him up. The longing he felt was interrupting his day-to-day life.

"Luna…" Harry said with a low tone because he was not going to go there with her. And he was most certainly not going to have that conversation with Draco Malfoy.

"What? You meet him for lunch every two weeks, don't you?" she asked, sipping her tea. "You could talk to him."

Harry shook his head. Yes, it was true he and Malfoy met for lunch once in a while. Every two weeks on Thursdays at The Square where they got a corner table and caught up. After the war, Harry was assigned as Draco's minder. The Ministry wanted someone to keep tabs on all the former Death Eaters who weren't sent to Azkaban. Harry was assigned to Malfoy.

Now, years later, Malfoy was released from all Ministry appointed service-calls, but he and Harry had continued their meetings. Instead of meeting two or three times a week, they caught up every other week. Usually at some expensive restaurant Malfoy was fond of, and they'd both become partial to The Square.

They never talked about their sex life, though. It wasn't _that_ sort of a friendship.

"No one knows about me," he said to Luna as he finished the last of his coffee. Merlin, he wanted to spell it to become whiskey.

"You are friends, aren't you?"

"Not that kind of friends."

"What about Hermione?"

Harry sighed. "What about her?"

"Well, she's marrying Viktor, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you talked to her about—"

"No."

"Fine, I tried to help," she said shrugging.

Even though they'd dropped the subject and spoke about Luna's next adventure and perhaps their beach trip for the next year—she’d planted the seed. Harry had a sneaky suspicion she knew exactly what she'd done.

Now, when late at night in bed, Harry's hand wandered down to his interested cock, he struggled to manoeuvre his thoughts away from Ron. The results weren't so fruitful, however. When Harry did manage to think about someone else who wasn't Ron, he'd ended up fantasising about Malfoy.

For a man with such a narrow face, and high cheekbones, Malfoy did have extremely full lips. Harry slid his thumb on the head of his cock as he imagined Malfoy parting them for him. On his knees, looking up at Harry, and ready for Harry's cock.

He would be thirsty for Harry, wouldn't he? And finally, Harry would be able to shut him up in a way he would've liked.

0-0

Since The Square was in the Muggle world, Malfoy didn't wear traditional wizarding robes to their meetings. It didn't mean he didn't always dress like a million bucks.

For their meeting today, he was wearing dark grey trousers with a crisp white shirt which made his pale skin pop. His hair was parted to the side—it was on the left today— even though Harry was partial to the right. Last year, Malfoy had toyed with the idea of wearing a diamond earring in his left ear, but cited his father's disapproval and stopped. The hole was still not closed.

Harry would be lying if he said he'd not picked up on all the subtleties which made Malfoy unique, but it wasn't until his conversation with Luna that Harry finally allowed himself to marvel in the other man's beauty. At the moment, Malfoy was distracted by the menu changes at the restaurant and was scowling down at it. This allowed Harry to drink the man in.

Malfoy bit his lower lip in concentration. The menu hadn't changed a lot, so Harry didn't know why Malfoy was so stressed about it.

"I can feel your eyes on me, Potter," Draco said without looking up.

"Why are you so worried? I'm sure they can still make whatever you wish from scratch anyway."

"Fine." Draco put the menu away. "I'll have a nice talk with the waiter."

"You're going to get us kicked out," said Harry.

"Please. I'd think not. They know how much I tip here."

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the breadsticks from the basket placed in the middle of the table. With the way Malfoy glowered at him, Harry was sure he was already disapproving of the way Harry ate, and they hadn't even ordered their meals yet.

"So what is it?" he asked after he'd placed the order for a glass of sauvignon blanc. Harry, as always, opted for the light wheat beer.

"What is what?" Harry asked.

"Why are you being extra strange today? Has the Ministry asked more—"

"No. Nothing like that," Harry said quickly. Even if the Ministry had dropped all restrictions against Draco and his lifestyle, it still worried him.

"Then?"

Harry didn't know what to say. As he looked around the restaurant, he noticed the decorations. The changes were subtle, but the floating hearts and the alterations in the table cloths made it obvious. They were getting ready for the next big holiday.

"Valentine's Day is coming up," Harry blurted out.

"Yes? So it is…" Draco said, but there was something in his tone Harry couldn't place.

"And Hermione is getting married the weekend after," Harry added, because that was totally normal. Now he was going to sound like he was asking Malfoy to be his date.

"Do you have a date?" _Ah_. So Harry did sound like a complete idiot.

"No. I'm planning on going alone. Ron, too."

It was very subtle, but Harry thought he saw Draco stiffen up slightly. He'd barely mentioned Ron in their conversations. It was something they'd established in the beginning. If they were going to be friends, they weren't going to involve the rest of the wizarding world.

Harry decided to carry on. Maybe the man would understand Harry didn't mean anything by it.

"I wouldn't even know if he was bringing a date. I mean, he doesn't talk to me about it anymore. The last time I know he had a girlfriend was over a year ago. I'd seen her once. Maybe it's because the shop is doing well. George was even talking about expanding. I suppose if you have to travel all the time for a business expansion, it makes it difficult to date."

Draco only nodded.

A few minutes later, their food arrived, but Draco didn't say anything. He didn't even scowl down at his food before he started eating it.

"Hermione and Viktor seem to make it work though. But they've had an on again and off again long-distance relationship for so long. I reckon, Hermione's used to Viktor's travel schedule and probably has a lot of trust. It's important to be able to trust your partner."

"Indeed," said Draco. He looked slightly uncomfortable again for a moment until his features relaxed.

"Do _you_ have a boyfriend?"

There. Now Harry had gone and done it. He'd told Luna they weren't those kinds of friends and now he'd announced to Draco Malfoy that Harry knew he was gay.

_Good going, arsehole. Maybe he didn't want you to know. Maybe he would have told you himself._

"I…" Draco hesitated for a moment. He looked around the room, uncertain, and Harry wondered if he was checking for hidden cameras. Heck, with the way Harry'd been acting since he'd arrived, he would think _he_ was being set up to be made a fool.

"It's okay—"

"Yes," Draco said abruptly. "I mean… I don't know. I have _someone_. Wouldn't know if we're using labels yet."

 _Yet_.

"Oh…" Harry said and forced himself to smile. "I hope he makes you happy."

Draco smiled, rueful, and his eyes went searching for something beyond Harry's shoulder. "He does."

And if that didn't just break Harry's heart a little.

0-0

"Maybe we can go to a gay club." Luna raked her fingers through Harry's hair as she comforted him. Currently, he had his head between his hands because he'd told her about his conversation with Malfoy.

"I think you should have still told him. Maybe he and his boyfriend can introduce someone to you."

Harry shook his head. "I don't need more of the wizarding world finding out."

"Finding out what? That you're human? You want to date? You said Malfoy was your friend, and he would certainly keep your secret. I'm sure his boyfriend would too. Unless…" She looked at him and recognition dawned in her eyes. "You fancy him."

"I didn't know I did until I realised I couldn't have him. I mean, I suppose it's better though. At least he's not my straight best friend."

"How do you know Ron is straight?"

"I…" She had a point and Harry didn't have a counterpoint, but he still said, "He's _straight_."

"I bet he thinks the same about you." She looked smug and Harry wanted to laugh and he would have if he didn't also want to cry. He was on the verge of having a meltdown.

When had he become such a drama queen?

"We should go to a gay club," she said again. "I have a few Muggle friends, and we can all go together. No one's going to know who you are, so no one will spread any sort of gossip. Maybe you'll find a few nice men to dance with. Maybe you'll even kiss one."

Her idea had its merits. Harry wasn't one to simply sit around and feel sorry for himself. Sure, he'd managed to develop a crush on two men who were unattainable—it didn't mean he'd always miss the snitch.

*-*-*

Much to Harry's relief, Luna's friends were mostly quaint and reserved. Harry didn't know what he'd expected, but he was pleasantly happy to be going to his first gay club with a few women who weren't making a big deal about it about.

One of them, Clarissa, he thought her name was, had told Harry she had a younger brother who was also gay. She'd gone with him and some of his friends to a club once or twice.

As soon as they arrived, Harry bought them all a drink. They thanked him and scattered about.

Luna said, "We're going to be around but we don't want to hover over you. If you need me, come and find me. Otherwise, have fun!"

For the most part, Harry stood by the bar and sipped on his drink. He made eye contact with a few men and smiled or nodded at them. A few even made small talk and asked him to dance. "Maybe later," he told all of them. He wasn't sure he was ready for that.

He especially wasn't ready for what he thought was a Draco Malfoy look-a-like to walk in through the front door. Harry stared for a while and he moved around the dance floor to make sure the man didn't see him. He needed to first confirm for himself if it was a look-a-like or the real deal.

The man wore dark blue jeans with black leather shoes and a long-sleeved, though very snug, black shirt. He didn't look anything like the Malfoy Harry knew, but at the same time, his walk and his way of scanning the room was far too familiar.

There was something else…subtle but shiny in the man's left ear. A small diamond ring. 

Harry's eyes trailed the man as he walked from one corner to another and was pulled into the arms of a yet another good-looking man. Was Harry asleep? Was this some sort of twisted nightmare he was living? It couldn't actually be.

Was that really Draco Malfoy? And was he really kissing Ron?

Everything was happening too fast and Harry's mind couldn't keep his thoughts in any order. Malfoy was gay, yes, Harry knew that. Malfoy had a boyfriend, which Harry also knew. But Malfoy was kissing Ron? At the same gay club Harry decided to go to for the first time?

Was this Luna's doing? Did she know and set the entire thing up? Could it be possible? Would she be so cruel?

Harry immediately turned away and went to find her. He needed to talk to her. He needed to figure out what the _fuck_ was happening.

Unfortunately for him, he was all turned around, slightly tipsy by the third beer he'd finished, and couldn't find his friend. Deciding that perhaps it was best to relieve his bladder first and look for Luna again, Harry made his way to the toilets. As he turned the corner, he came face-to-face with the nightmare.

Draco was against the wall directly across from Harry, and Ron, if that was him, was crowding into him. Ron's leg was wedged in between Draco's thighs, and he was about to lean down and kiss Draco on the lip—

"Right. So this _isn't_ a dream?"

Harry hadn't meant to blurt that out, and he most certainly hadn't meant to be totally loud about it.

Ron turned his head towards him and looked shocked. Draco's expression was first annoyed and when realisation dawned on his face, he looked as though he'd seen a ghost. His jaw had practically hit the floor and his form was visibly tense.

"Harry."

"Potter?"

Harry stood there, frozen.

If this was a nightmare, it most certainly was a very vivid one, wasn't it?

Instead of walking away, Harry took a few steps closer. "What the fuck is happening?"

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked. "I mean… Harry?"

"Why are you kissing Malfoy?" Harry asked when the two men had straightened up, moved a few inches away from each other and continued to look a mixture of embarrassed and horrified and surprised.

Harry's eyes prickled and he couldn't believe his hurt was spreading over his body so fast. Suddenly, he felt tired. He felt _betrayed_. He looked from Ron to Draco and back to Ron.

He didn't know who he was more upset with. His best friend or the man who Harry met with every two weeks— who he'd recently talked about his relationship with. They both had had plenty of opportunities to tell Harry about what was happening between them.

It would've been one thing if Harry'd only seen them tonight, but Draco said he was dating someone. And that that man made him happy. Was this why he'd stiffened up when Harry had casually mentioned Ron in a conversation? And Ron had been acting suspicious. He'd been acting weird for months now—

"You're together," Harry finally added when neither one of them was saying anything. It wasn't a question. It was plain as day. "And you didn't bother telling me."

They stood there staring at each other for a while. Though the dance floor was around the corner from them, the light that rotated with the beat of the music still shone in their dark little corner. Harry watched Ron and Draco as the blue turned to green turned to red then purple. Draco's hair changed and sometimes it was Ron's that looked blue and beautiful.

It was all too much for Harry.

His best friend, and his _kind of_ friend were a pair. And they hadn't told him.

"Right. Well…" Harry said clearing his throat. "If you have nothing to say—" He started to turn away when Ron grabbed him by his arm.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" asked Ron.

"Did you _follow_ me?" accused Malfoy.

Harry scowled. Insulted beyond anything else by such an accusation. Of course, Draco would think that. He wanted to roll his eyes but he didn't know if he had the energy for it. If he had the energy to have an argument with them right now.

"I came here to get over my crush on _you_." He looked in between them, because wasn't that the truth? He came here to catch a new snitch but instead he was hit in the head by a quaffle.

Harry waited until Ron let go of his hold on him. It wasn't strong, but it was a matter of principle, wasn't it? Maybe he'd wanted to know how long Ron would grab onto him. Maybe he never wanted Ron to let go.

When he did, Harry half-scoffed, shook his head, and walked away.

0-0

After the weekend came to an end, Harry tried to keep himself occupied during the week. He didn't hear from Ron or Draco. He'd maybe expected an owl from his best friend, but even he had no idea what it would have said or what he wanted it to say.

What could the words be that'd make him feel better about this? The last thing he wanted was to talk to Ron about what _he_ had said. It was best to keep his distance.

Or maybe that was what Harry had thought on Tuesday, but by Friday evening, Harry found himself back at the club. This time, Luna and her friends weren't there with him.

He didn't know what he was expecting tonight.

When he arrived, he immediately felt Ron's eyes on him. He felt it before he even spotted the man. Malfoy was standing right next to him. They were both staring at him in a peculiar way. It seemed like a mixture of surprise and maybe relief. Harry didn't understand.

What he did know, though, was he liked having their attention. He didn't take his eyes off them as he entered the room, made his way to the bar, and finally turned away to order a drink.

By the time he was holding a whiskey sour in his hand, Ron and Draco were by his side.

"You came back," Ron said, looking sheepish.

Harry didn't reply. He looked at his friend defiantly. Ron or Draco didn't own the club. And if they were about to object Harry trying to pull, they had another thing coming.

"I didn't know how to tell you," Draco said next, taking a tentative step closer to Harry; as if he was worried Harry would hex him.

"I thought you were straight," Ron said.

"Funny, I thought the same thing about you," replied Harry.

They looked at each other and a pained expression crossed both their features. Harry had no idea what message they were exchanging and he was starting to question his decision. Why had he come here? What was it he was hoping for?

"This isn't the right place…" Ron started to say but Harry wasn't having any of it. He brushed past Ron and started to walk away to the other end of the bar.

Seconds later, he found himself near the dance floor and a bloke smiled at him. Harry smiled back. The man closed the distance between them and tilted his head gesturing towards the dance floor. Harry nodded once. Taking Harry by the elbow, the man started to pull Harry away. Ron was there again.

"Stop this," Ron said and dragged Harry away from the man.

"What the fuck, Ron?" Harry protested but it was good to feel Ron's hands on him. His warm touch sent a thrill up Harry's spine.

"You're not doing this. You're not doing this with anyone," Ron said.

"Doing what?" Harry challenged. "I'm not doing anything you haven't done. With _Malfoy_."

"Gods, Harry!" Ron sounded exasperated and he let go of Harry to run a hand through his hair. "Don't you understand? If I'd known. If I'd known you were— you could be like this— If you'd said _something_ —"

"What about him?" Harry said nodding towards Draco who was a few feet away.

Ron chuckled. "He wishes for the same thing, you know. We both did. We both do."

"What?" Harry asked, confused. "What does that even mean, Ron? He told me you were his boyfriend."

"He did?" Ron looked confused. "But you seemed surpr—"

"He told me he had a boyfriend. He told me that man made him happy. And I saw you two. I saw you together. You weren't faking with him. You didn't know anyone was watching you. _I_ was watching you."

Ron said something but Harry couldn't hear him. The beat had changed and the music became louder — the lyrics of the song drowning out their conversation. Ron came closer.

"We both want you. It's how it got started."

Harry had no idea what else Ron said but those words weren't something he could have imagined. He was desperate. Not delusional.

Harry's body vibrated when Ron was so near him. It wasn't in any sexual way, he didn't think, it was so Ron could speak closer to his ear. But Harry's hand, on its own accord, grabbed the fabric of Ron's t-shirt to pull him closer.

His cock throbbed with a need he didn't know he had until he took in Ron's scent and he was so _ready_ to be moulded against Ron. It was staggering. Until then, Harry had always been in control, now he was slowly starting to lose it.

Realising what he was doing, Harry started to step back. This was his best friend for Merlin's sake! _This_ was Draco Malfoy's lover. He couldn't go far though because his back met a strong chest, and another pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"This could happen for us, Potter," Draco whispered in Harry's other ear. "If you'd want us both."

Draco pressed his groin against Harry's arse, and there was a sense of relief Harry had been waiting for. All he wanted to do now was groan with need. His need for their touch. He felt Draco's erection through his thin trousers and Harry momentarily leaned back before he thought better of it.

There was hesitation in Draco's voice when he spoke again. "Or just him…if that's what you want. I could—"

"No," Harry said pulling Ron close to him but turning his head so he could see Draco. He was unsure, certainly, but he didn't want Draco to think Harry didn't want him.

Their lips met in the briefest of kisses and Harry was allowed to breathe again. His heart was racing and now all he wanted to do was kiss Ron too. Make it their kiss. The three of them.

It was only fair.

He looked at Ron, whose eyes were dark and mouth slightly parted.

"Will you kiss me?" Harry asked, in a whisper, unable to find his voice. But it didn't matter because the music was so loud—Harry knew Ron couldn't hear him, anyway.

Still, it was as if Ron knew exactly what Harry had said, read his lips perhaps.

There was nothing tentative about Ron's kiss. He kissed Harry the way he did everything. Obstinate and in full force. Ron wanted to make sure Harry knew this wasn't Harry's kiss. This was Ron's kiss, and he claimed Harry's mouth like he'd been dying for it. When he bit Harry's lower lip, it was Draco who moaned in Harry's ear.

0-0

They had an audience.

Though there were many men dancing and in their own little worlds, there was definitely a group of people watching them intently. Harry hadn't been much for attention. Even if the men here didn't know who _Harry_ was, it was still odd to have them all examine his life. His private matters.

Almost as if sensing this, Draco dragged Harry away from the spotlight and into some room behind a curtain. As Ron joined them, Harry thought he heard a few displeased murmurs.

"So how does this work for you two?" Harry asked looking from one to the other. He wondered if they went to a hotel or shagged right there in the rented private area? Ron still live at the Burrow, and Draco lived with his parents at Malfoy Manor. Harry was positive they never took the other home for the night.

"Hotels mostly," Ron answered him.

It was a comfort, Harry thought, to see that frazzled look on Ron's face. It was good to know they hadn't expected this either. It was reassuring to see the confusion, the tangle they'd created.

"We could go to mine," Harry said, feeling bold. He did live alone.

"Draco?" Ron said and it was the most odd thing to hear a word so full of endearment, of promise, of _loyalty_.

_We both want you. It's how it got started._

"Who did you mean?" Draco asked instead, Harry knew what he meant even if Ron looked confused by the question.

"Both of you," replied Harry. "I fancied you both. In your own way… I knew I was different because of Ron but when we talked — when you said you… had someone. I was jealous."

"I…" Draco hesitated.

"You can't be back there," someone from the other side of the curtain shouted. "I'm going to count to three and—"

"I need to go," Draco said.

"What?" both Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"It isn't that I haven't wished for this. I have. But I can't— not like—" Draco stormed out of the small area they were huddled together in.

Ron looked at the curtain, and when he looked at Harry, he was conflicted.

"You should go after him."

"But, Harry…"

"You need to go after him, Ron. Just _go_." Ron rushed out without a glance at Harry and Harry felt utterly defeated. He sagged against the wall for a moment and decided to Disapparate. He couldn't face the crowd out there. They didn't know him but he couldn't look at the curiosity or pity or whatever it would be in their eyes.

For Harry was left behind.

0-0

"It isn't anything more than casual," Ron said to Harry, sitting across the table from him at one of Harry's favourite cafes. He'd expected Luna to meet him for breakfast but Ron had surprised him instead.

"I don't believe that," said Harry. "Not for him."

"Don't get me wrong, Harry. I care for him. Deeply. And I know he cares for me too… but it's a casual sort of affair."

"Then why did he panic the way he did last night—"

"Because he's a scared little shit, isn't he? Hasn't he always been?" Ron laughed but there wasn't any malice in his tone. He was being genuine. "I'm crazy about the guy but he never puts himself first for anything. He probably figured if you and I got together we'd forget about him."

"I'm not like that," Harry said.

"Yeah. I know. I know that. Do you reckon he does?"

"Isn't it your job to make sure he does?" Harry asked confused, and partially delighted. What they almost did the night before… was it still on the table?

"You want him." It wasn't a question. Harry knew he did. As much as he'd fancied Ron, got his gay-awakening and all with him, he equally wanted Draco. Wanted them both. It wasn't one or the other. Not anymore.

"Not just him," Harry said looking his best friend right in the eyes. He didn't flinch; he didn't dare. He was going ahead with this, wasn't he? Even if he'd had no experience and had no idea what he'd do with one man, let alone two—he was doing this.

The fact that Ron was there meant a lot too.

"Okay," Ron said standing up and expecting Harry to do the same.

"Okay, what?"

"We've got to go to your place, and I've got an owl to send."

0-0

"It's fine, you're safe with me," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, his chest flat against Harry's back and Malfoy a few feet away staring at them.

"I've never…" Harry whispered, afraid to let this secret out. Afraid of what it could mean, and most of all, afraid of them turning away from him.

"With a bloke?" Ron asked and Harry simply nodded. "That's fine. I'm here—we're here for you. We don't have to do anything you don't want."

But Harry wanted. He wanted it all. "Are you…" He paused to clear his throat and addressed Draco. "You're gonna stand there all day?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, no doubt surprised by Harry's tone. He'd gone from being super nervous to trying to sound super confident. Still, even if he was anxious about what they were going to do — he knew he didn't want them to go away. He'd finally got them. Both.

It was absolutely unbelievable.

"You want me to kiss you?" Draco asked, closing the distance between them as his eyes raked over Harry's face until they landed on his lips. "Or do you have other ideas for my mouth?"

Harry caught the gasp in his throat but his body didn't stop from reacting to those words. He pressed back against Ron, feeling his erection through his trousers and whimpered slightly.

"Go easy on him," Ron teased. "We don't want to scare our boy, now do we?"

They were all still dressed and it was still early and bright outside that Harry wondered if it wasn't worth waiting a while. Waiting for it to be the right time of evening to do this. Did normal people do this on a Saturday afternoon? Have a threesome with their best friend and an acquaintance?

Draco's hands rested on Harry's belt and he tilted his chin up in question. Harry gave a quick nod and Draco dropped to his knees. He looked up at Harry and smiled as he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned Harry's jeans. Casually, he palmed Harry's erection from above his pants and licked his lips.

As his fingers hooked onto the elastic of his underwear, Draco smiled, "May I?" he asked and Harry felt the frustration radiating off Ron.

"He fucking does this a lot," Ron all but hissed in Harry's ear. "Bloody Slytherin."

"What was that, Weasley?" Draco asked in a teasing tone and pulled Harry's trousers and pants all the way down to his ankles. Harry stepped out of them, feeling self-conscious. He was afraid to look at Draco again and almost lost his balance when he did. The look of lust in Draco's eyes was unnerving. What if Harry would be bad at this?

"Fuck me," Draco murmured when he'd taken his gaze away from Harry and seemed to be admiring Harry's cock.

"That's the bloody idea, Malfoy," Ron snapped.

"Ron…" Harry tilted his head to look at his best friend, surprised to find himself in the middle of two men as if there to keep the peace. Before he could say anything else, Ron kissed him.

Harry moaned into Ron's mouth when Draco first licked the head of Harry's cock.

"I always knew you'd taste good," Ron said to Harry.

"I'll agree," said Draco before he took Harry's cock in his mouth again.

Harry, as his mouth separated from Ron's, turned his head to look down at Draco again. And in a moment's notice, wasn't able to do anything else.

Draco set the rhythm as he sucked Harry's cock and it was as if Harry's hips bucked with the beat. He gently fucked Draco's mouth, unsure of what he was doing, hoping he wouldn't hurt Draco.

Ron let go of Harry to remove his shirt and his hands were back, taking Harry’s shirt off. It felt good to have his back against Ron like that. Harry was totally naked and though Ron was still wearing his trousers, Harry felt Ron's erection more prominent against his arse.

He pushed back and forth against Ron and fucking into Draco's mouth for a while. Draco was holding onto Harry's hips for dear life, his thumbs digging into Harry's skin, no doubt leaving marks there.

Marks for Harry to enjoy later.

It wasn't Harry's first blow job, but it was his first from a man. From Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sake, and hearing Ron groan and encourage Draco in Harry's ear was something out of this world.

"Fuck, yeah. Suck him dry. You like that, don't you?"

Most of what Ron was saying was nonsensical but it was enough to force Harry over the edge. He tried to hold on as much as possible. He didn't want this to end before it'd even started. They had _just_ arrived at his home and he couldn't come undone. Not this fast.

"I'm so close…" Harry nearly cried out, his body shaking with need, the desire to keep this going, and the fear of what would happen when it ended.

"Stop," Ron said, his tone firm and Draco let go of Harry's cock immediately. It made a _pop_ sound and Harry's cock was nearly flat against his stomach. Still, Draco didn't stop playing with his balls. He looked up at Ron longingly as if Ron was taking his favourite toy away.

"But…" Harry found himself protesting. A moment ago, he didn't want to come, but now, he hadn't wanted Draco to stop.

"I have other plans for you," Ron said, turning Harry around. He looked at Draco over Harry's shoulder and gave him a nod. Harry turned his head to see Draco getting undressed.

He smiled and looked at Ron again. "Yeah?"

Ron grinned at him. "Yeah. I need to taste you too, you know," he said. "And later, when we're in bed," Ron touched Harry's face gently, "I wanna watch you fuck Malfoy." Now, it was Malfoy's turn to let out a whimper.

"What about you?" Harry asked, leaning in to the touch.

"We'll have our fun too," Ron said, amused, "If we have time."

"Time?" Harry asked, and he felt Draco's naked body against him. Draco teased Harry's arse with his cock and Harry had to grasp Ron's shoulders so he wouldn't wobble.

"I have my entire weekend free," Ron said, "if you'd want that."

"I want that," Harry said, his words coming out in a rush. "I want you to both to stay with me for the weekend. If it's possible."

Ron chuckled and kissed Harry. "Yeah, it's what we want."

"We're not going anywhere, Potter," Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and urging his body against his. "Not until I've had you come inside me."

"Multiple times," added Ron.

0-0

Harry wanted to watch. He'd told them so when they'd all ended up in his bed with the wards up, the Floo closed, and the bedroom door locked.

"Start without me," he said. When Ron looked at him confused and Draco seemed to hesitate, he added, "You said anything I want, right? I want this. I want to watch what you'd do if I wasn't here. What you'd do wishing I was watching."

He'd caught on. He believed Ron now when he'd said they both wanted him. He'd seen the desire in Draco's eyes for Ron at the club, but he'd also seen something similar for him. The look that Draco gave him at The Square was something Harry hadn't been able to decipher before.

Draco wanted him, too. Now, it was as clear as the day outside.

They looked at each other and smiled. Harry's heart sped up as he stayed by the door. Ron gave Draco a wink and turned over, settling on his knees. What was he going to do? Draco positioned himself behind Ron, whose legs spread apart, his face buried in the pillow. Harry's cock leaked as he watched Draco bury his face in Ron's arse.

Ron moaned, the noise almost stifled when Draco pushed his tongue in and out of Ron's entrance. This was the closest he'd seen anyone be. This was closer than he'd ever been with a lover, closer than he'd ever imagined was possible. Now, Harry wanted a taste. But, he also wanted Draco to do that to _him_.

As he approached the bed, unable to keep his distance from the two men who were so shamelessly putting on a show for him, Ron groaned again. "Fuck me. Put your cock inside me right now!"

"No," Draco said, pulling back. "I want Potter to do it."

"Me?" Harry asked, surprised. "I thought you…I mean we…I mean…"

"Change of plans, yeah?" Ron said looking back at Harry, his arse still up in the air, ready for the taking.

In his usual and elegant way, Draco gracefully got off the bed, allowing Harry to take his spot. Harry removed his glasses and placed them on the bedside table before arranging himself behind Ron. Ron didn't give him any time to panic as he immediately pushed back, taking Harry's cock inside him, and then sat up. Now it was his back against Harry's chest and Harry's arms holding Ron steady.

"Fuck…" Harry mumbled. "You're tighter than I'd expected." It felt unbelievable to have Ron like this. His tight hole clenched around Harry's cock as jolts of pleasure travelled up his spine. "You don't let him fuck you much, do you?"

Ron laughed, fucking himself on Harry's cock while his hand reached behind him to grab the back of Harry's neck.

"Malfoy's too much of a greedy slut to fuck me proper. He eats me out but he's an impatient and needy little thing. I usually have to put in a plug while he rides me. Good thing we have you now."

"Good thing," Draco said, coming around to face Ron before kissing him. They kissed for a while as Ron rose and fell on Harry's cock with Harry's face buried in Ron's shoulder.

Harry felt Draco's fingers run through his hair and when he looked up, Draco's face was mere centimetres away; ready to kiss him, too. They kissed briefly before Draco returned his attention to Ron, and back to Harry.

Who knew Draco Malfoy would be good at sharing?

"Do you want it like this?" Draco asked Ron, rutting against him, their bodies moving in unison, as if Harry wasn't only fucking Ron, but Draco too. It was too much to handle. The little break they'd taken after Draco had sucked him off was good, but now, Harry was on the brink of orgasm again. This time, he wasn't going to be able to hold off.

"No, suck me. I'm close," Ron said.

"Me too," said Harry.

"My pleasure," Draco said, sounding amused, and Harry was almost jealous to not have the view anymore and to know that now Ron was the one taking pleasure from Draco's mouth.

"I'll want my turn again," Harry said, almost possessive. "He needs to finish what he started on me."

"Oh he will," Ron said, his hips bucking faster, fucking Draco and getting fucked at the same time. "I can already tell he's in love with your cock."

Harry decided to give in, it was time. He started to thrust harder, matching Ron's rhythm with good measure. It wasn't long until they were both coming.

A wave of exhaustion hit Harry as Ron slowly got to his hands and knees again and Harry slowly pulled out of him.

"Come here, love," Ron said as he lay on the bed, pulling Draco on top of him. "Let me get you—"

"No, it's all right. I can wait—"

"No," Ron said, firm. "You've been so good. Let me do this. I want you coming down my throat."

Harry's cock twitched at the words and he rested his head next to Ron's. "Can I help?" he asked.

Ron smiled up at Draco and nodded, as if talking to both of them at the same time and having two very different conversations. Ron licked his lips and parted them; Draco slid in carefully. He started to pull in and out, his head tilted back and eyes closed. Harry realised they'd said yes but not given him any direction.

He leaned in closer, and when Draco slid out of Ron's mouth, Harry licked his balls.

Draco moaned and the shudder that vibrated through him made Harry quiver. He clearly liked it. So Harry did it again and again, and like before, they'd set the beat to this, and followed the flow without instruction.

Draco started to chant, "Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Gods, I'm gonna—" he spilled himself in Ron's mouth with Harry's hand resting on his hip. When he pulled out, his come trailed down Ron's chin.

Harry didn't wait. He knew Ron had said he wanted Draco to come down his throat, but Harry wanted to taste him too. He grabbed Ron by the back of his neck and kissed him, tasting Draco. Ron welcomed Harry's tongue in and Harry fucked his mouth for good measure.

It wasn't how they'd planned it, but Harry had always known things never went as one planned. Besides, they were staying over for the whole weekend and he was certain they'd have their time to show Harry _everything_.

As they crashed on the bed together, Harry between Ron and Draco, he still had one thing he wanted to do. Harry pulled Draco close to him, and he reached past Draco's face to lick and tongue Draco's diamond earring in his left ear.

0-0

Ultimately, neither Harry nor Ron had a date to Hermione's wedding. They both knew, as did Draco, they were each other's date. They laughed and cried and danced together at the reception.

At the end of the evening, Harry took Ron home where Draco was waiting in bed for them.

The next summer, when Harry returned to Praia de Albandeira, he was allowed to gawk at Ron with his freckled stomach and his short shorts. Draco was right next to him, admiring the view as well.


End file.
